Battle Cry of the Amazons
by Babiwasabi
Summary: When the Amazons' home gets terrorised they need a new place to live. And what better place to go than the woods of Camp Half-Blood? When the Amazons and campers collide, there isn't always going to be peace...
1. Chapter 1

Olympia ran into the cabin yelling, "Queen Odessa, Princess Artemisia, we have urgent news from our messengers about battle plans from Sparta. They want to attack. Us." She paused, then remembered to bow. She bent her knees and lowered her back. Queen Odessa nodded. "Do you have and more information about the battle plans?" she asked slowly. I, on the other hand, was bouncing on my throne. What battle plans? What does Sparta have agianst us? "Mother, what does she mean?" I asked.  
"Well, Sparta wants to attack us. We obviously have to move location. Olympia, you are dismissed. Artemisia, go play. I need to think. " she told me.  
"Aright," I said reluctantly as I got out of my throne. I got up and left with Olympia. As we left the tent Olympia asked me, "What do you think Queen Odessa's going to do about it?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just hope for the best. So, do you wanna go train."  
"Sure," Olympia said carelessly. And we ran torwards the training area.

Olympia and I were in our tents when Elektra stormed in. "Princess Artemisia! She shouted. "Queen Odessa wants to see you, quick."  
"Thank you, Elektra." I nodded to her and got up to meet mother in our tent.

I walked into the tent to see Mother in her "thinking position": her eyes were closed, she was breathing steadily, and her elbow were propped up on the armrest with her head rested on her fingers. "Mother?" I asked nervously.  
"Oh, good, you're here Artemisia. I know what we have to do."  
"What is it, Mother?"  
"We need to send all of the girls to go searching for a new location for us to live in. Another messenger told me they were to attack in three weeks. We need to pack, quick."  
"We have to spread news of an assembly."  
"When's the assembly?" I asked.  
"As soon as everyone is assembled," she answered.  
"Oh," I said feeling stupid as I ran out to spread the news.

I ran out the door to the first tent in sight to tell the girls of the plan. I ran in and yelled, "Girls, spread the news that we need to go to the assembly hall as soon as possible!"  
They nodded and ran out the door to tell everyone else.

Half an hour later everyone was gathered in the assembly. Queen Odessa was at the front. She had a microphone was waiting for everyone to settle down. When everyone was quiet she started, "Girls, we have news about plans from Sparta that they want to attack us. we need to find another location. So, tomorrow, all of you are getting into groups and going out to find another location. You need to be back by the next week. Understand?"  
There were murmurs from around the group as they all processed the fact that we need to move from the short but information filled announcement, but no one disagreed. Queen Odessa nodded and said, "Good, now go to sleep. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling happy, until I remembered what we had to do today. I sighed, got up, and rubbed my drowsy eyes. I looked around me and saw that my tent mates were still asleep. I decided to wake them up. "Girls, girls! Wake up! Rise and shine! Get up and smell the roses!" I clapped my hands a couple of times. I heard a couple of groans around the tent. "What time is it?" Ebony, the girl who slept across from me asked.  
I craned my neck to try to see outside of the tent. The sun had barely risen. That means it was about six o'clock. "Um, about six." I told Ebony.  
"Ugh," said Ebony as she tried to get comfortable again in her sleeping bag.  
"Why do we need to get up at six?" Livana complained.  
"The early bird catches the worm." I replied.  
"What, are you afraid there aren't going to be anymore rabbits for ufor breakfast. Well, if we can't get rabbits then we get deer."  
"Oh, deer taste better anyway." I tried to convince her.  
"Yeah, but they're harder to cook." she retorted back.  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, go back to sleep if you want." I got up and combed my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my hunting boots from the corner of the tent and shoved them on. Then I walked out of the tent, taking my bow and arrows that were leaned across the tent with me. I got out and looked around, deciding which way to go. I thought for a moment and settled on going left.

When I walked into the forest I sensed that it was _way_ too quiet. Usually there were birds chirping loudly everywhere. But today there was nothing except the sound of my own breathing. I looked around, trying to find a rabbit, or a squirrel. I found nothing so I advanced further into the forest. Still, nothing. I knew this wasn't normal. Something was going on. Maybe it was a sign from the gods. Or maybe Artemis was trying to tell us something. I suddenly felt my chest tighten. I walked even further into the forest hoping that maybe I would be able to get some game by the time the sun has fully risen. But, I had a feeling that there wasn't going to be anything. When I was proved right, by the steady silence of the air around me, I decided to go back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back to camp I saw that everyone was finally up. They were all busy packing their belongings. I went back to my tent to pack up. It was pretty easy since being an Amazon and having to move homes all the times means you can only keep what you can fit into your backpack. I had my dagger already in it, another pair of hunting made out of a bear's hide that I killed myself, my compass that was kept securly inside, and my sleeping bag was already rolled up and layed beside it. My winter coat and gloves were inside the backpack, where I always kept them in the summer. I guess I was done packing. All I needed were my bow and arrows which were already slung across my shoulder from my not-so-successful hunting trip. I walked out the door with my sleeping bag to take one last look at my _almost_ permanent home. A wave of sadness crashed over my heart and I felt a tear try to escape. _No, Artemisia, you will not cry. You will _not_ cry. You are Amazon. Amazons do not cry. You were trained to be stronger than this._ A lump formed in my throat. I tried to swallow it down, but it stayed there like a rock. I hid my face in my hair. In the Amazon nation the worst thing you can lose it you pride. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. I spun around and saw that it was just my best friend, Juliet. "Artemisia, are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.  
I sniffed, "Uh, yeah, thanks." I smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I assured.  
"I now where Queen Odessa is. Do you want me to bring you to her?" she asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry Juliet, I'm fine." I knew why she was so worried. Amazons _never_ cry. Seeing one cry is like a once in a lifetime chance. I must be pretty serious for us to have to shed a tear. I felt silly crying about a home. It's just that I've always wanted a permanent place to live. One that I would be able to build memories in. I turned to Juliet. "I'm going to go see my mom, do you want to come."  
"Sure," she said, and we started heading for the main tent. I walked in and saw Mother sitting on her throne, still thinking. "Mother?" I asked.  
"Oh, hello girls. Are you ready?"  
"Yes," I answered.  
"Great, then go to the camp center, and when everyone is there I will sort you into groups."  
We nodded. "Okay," and walked to the camp center. We waited for a couple of minutes. There were already a bunch of girls there.  
"Do you think we'll end up in the same groups?" Juliet asked.  
"Maybe, but as long as I don't end up in a group with Cassandra, I'll be fine." I whispered in Juliet's ear.  
"I don't understand why you guys hate each other so much." she told me.  
"Umm, excuse me, Cassandra's the one who started hating me first. Then over time, I just figured out that she doesn't like. So I don't like her." I told her.  
"Well, why does she hate you so much?"  
"I don't know!" I said, frustrated. I turned around to see if Cassandra was near us. I looked around and couldn't find her. But I did see that almost all the girls were here and so was Mother. The girls that wernn't here were running to catch up.  
"Amazons!" Mother shouted, getting all of the girls' attention. "We are ready to sort you out into your groups to explore the forest. Everyone, line up!" Mother made her way to the front of the line and tapped everyones' shoulders. Each time saying either, group 1, group 2, group 3, group 4, group 5, group 6, group 7, group 8, group 9, or, group 10. When she told where we would go if we were in a certain group. I was in group 7, along with Acacia, Demetria, and Kristabelle. I was relieved when I found out that Cassandra wasn't in my group. But, I felt sympathy when I discovered that she was in Juliet's. "Alright! Amazons, I need you to go as far as you can. A place where you are sure that the Spartan warriors will not find us. But, remember, you need to be in two weeks. Or else, we'll be too late. The Spartans attack in three weeks. When you find the perfect place, I want you to memorise it and come back. Describe it to me, and I will decide which one of your locations we shall live in. Understand?" she asked. Everyone nodded or yelled yes. "Good, now go!" Everyone gathered in their groups and decided on where to go. I met up with Acacia, Demetria, and Kristabelle. "So, which direction should we go?" she asked. She had a fierce and determinded voice and her facial features matched that. Her hazel eys glinted while she though of our next move. Her, curly hair was dirty blond and was kept in a braid that trailed down her back. A few strayed pieces of hair framed her face. To me, she had always kind of looked like an elf, with her pointy ears.  
"How about North?" suggested Kristabelle. She looked around to see where everyone else was going. She looked uncertain, but then again, she always looked like that. With her eyebrows that took a sharp turn down near the end, Kristabelle always looked like she was thinking hard. She had a permanent scowl plastered across her face that told you not to mess with this girl.  
"There are too many people going North, how about West?" Demetria asked. She was really pretty. Well, in my opinion. Her big brown eyes were comforting and her high cheekbones looked nice. Demetria had a soft gentle look to her face.  
"No, there are too many trees in that direction, it's going to be too hard to walk." Acacia told her.  
"What about North-West?" I suggested. We all looked at each other and no one disagreed.  
"Let's go then," Kristabelle said. And with that we started heading North-West. I gave one last wave of goodbye to Mother. She saw me and waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

We were about half a mile into the forest, and found nothing yet. There was an awkward silence lingering in between us. No one knew what to say. I felt tense, like there was somebody watching me. The movements of my legs were stiff and my eyes were locked, looking on one position, ahead. I was staring at a giant tree when I saw something move in it. Probably just a squirrel or a bird, I guessed. But, I guessed wrong. Because a few seconds later, I heard a twig snap behind me. It's just one of the girls, I told myself. But, I kept on hand on the hilt of my sword, just in case.

The thoughts of there being a monster were slowly disappearing when I heard a tree branch snap in front of me, and then a girl scream behind me. I head shot in the direction of the sound. I jumped when I saw what was making the girl, which was Acacia, scream. A creature, that looked vaguely like a human, was attacking Acacia. It had knocked her to the ground, and Acacia was struggling to pry it off. There was a growling sound coming from the two. I was sure it wasn't coming from Acacia. In an instant Kristabelle and Demetria had their swords out. That brought my attention back to the real world and I whipped out my sword also tried to get the creature off of Acacia. It didn't seem to have any claws, but it had great coordination. Which was unlikely for an animal. The three of us tried to rip the thing from Acacia, but it was holding on with great strength. "GET OFF!" I yelled. The creature was growling, it's fingers were grasping desperatley onto Acacia's shoulders. Acacia was pushing the beast from her body. Suddenly, I had an idea. I used the hilt of my sword and the smashed it hard against it's skull. It let go and sank to the ground as soon as it entered it's head.

Everything was quiet except for the heavy sounds of our breathing. The thing was finally dead. But, it really did look like a human. It's nose was lean and it pointed straight up. It's lips looked delicately shaped, and it's cheekbones were sculpted high. It did look just like a human. Oh. My. Gods. I killed a person. But what was a person doing in the middle of the woods, strangling my partner for no reason? Well, there are some kids who are abandoned my their parents, and left in the woods to fend for themselves. Right? I guess that answers that question, but why was it so fierce. What did Acacia do to it? My thoughts were interrupted with Acacia's voice, "Thanks Artemisia,"  
"Sure," I said, a bit distracted. But I continued with, "Hey, girls, do you think that maybe this," I said pointing to the creature, "Was a human."  
"Why would there be a random girl attacking Acacia in the forest?" Demetria asked.  
"Well...look at it's facial features, they're human." Kristabelle reasoned.  
"Yeah, and I'm sure there are a bunch of children who are abandoned in the forest by their parents. Maybe _this_," I told them directing my finger in it's direction, " Is how they turn out."  
"Artemisia," Acacia said, "You killed a person."  
"To save you!" I shot back, "By the way, you're welcome."  
Acacia rolled her eyes, then smiled, "Thank you,"  
"For..." I continued for her.  
"For saving me," she sighed.  
"Actually, for saving your _life_."  
She rolled her eyes and smiled again, "Whatever, let's go, we still have a long way ahead of us." We all sighed knowing it was true, and advanced forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so...it's been a while, but I just wasn't feelin' the writin' vibe, you know?  
And no, I have not gone hippie.  
Anyway, I'm sorry, but, ever since school started, I haven't been feeling the urge to write very often. But, I've pried a story out of me just for you guys, so, um, your welcome. I'm kidding, I should be thanking you. Okay, now, on with the story. **

* * *

We've been walking for about four hours, and my legs were starting to get tired. Well, actually, they were starting to get tired an hour ago. I've just been able to mask it behind forced optimism. I looked up at the sky, the sun was slowly disappearing. Light was getting more and more scarce, until finally, we were walking in complete darkness. y eyes were drooping shut, but my conscience was forcing them open. Suddenly, I heard something that made me jump, and forget all about sleep. It was a high-pitched scream. It sounded like Kristabelle.  
"Ow..." I heard her moan.  
"Kristabelle?" Demetria asked.  
"What happened?" said Acacia.  
"I tripped." Kristabelle whimpered.  
"Where?" I asked her.  
"I don't know! I was dark, I couldn't see anything!"  
I sighed, "We need a light." I announced.  
"Does anyone have a flashlight?"  
Nobody said anything. "Are you kidding me?! There are four of us, and no one thought to bring a flashlight?!" Acacia said in disbelief.  
"You didn't bring one." I mumbled under my breath. I knew she heard me, and I knew she was glaring. At that moment, I was pretty glad that no one brought a flashlight. Because Acacia could kill a bunny with her eyes of steel. And, they usually paralyzed me. I heard the sound of Acacia's long brown hair slice through the air as she turned her head to face Kristabelle.  
"Kristabelle, are you okay?" Demetria asked.  
"Not really," she answered sarcastically.  
"We need to start a fire," Acacia demanded.  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't a movie, where you can magically start a fire the moment you start rubbing two sticks together!" I yelled at her. Acacia could be _really_ nice when she wanted to-almost a kiss-up. But, she can also be a real jerk whenever she wanted to also.  
"Girls, my leg is getting numb." she said, demanding attention for her leg. I took my backpack off my shoulder, and fished around lookinf for something that could start a fire. My fingers rested on something. A flare gun. For when we found our location. The other girls all had a flare gun too. So I guess I could use mine.  
"Girls, look what I found," I told them holding up my flare gun. There was silence.  
"What?" Demetria asked. I realized that nobody could see what I was holding up.  
"Oh, it's a flare gun."  
"So?" Kristabelle asked.  
"So, we just shoot this at the ground, and we got ourselves a fire." I explained.  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Acacia asked worriedly.  
"I don't know. Let's find out." I said as I aimed it toward the ground and pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

I cringed. A loud blast came from the gun. It shot into the ground with a loud blast. Instantly, a fire started on the ground. And it wasn't one of those little flames, it was a full on, blazing fire. And I admit, I was pretty scared. I've had some bad experiences with fire in the past. Physically and emotionally. I backed away. Acacia was standing behind me. Her face was glowing in the light the fire was giving off. Demetria was already kneeled down next to Kristabelle.  
"Where does it hurt?" she interrogated Kristabelle. Kristabelle pointed to her ankle.  
"Here, bring it closer to the fire." Acacia said, slowly moving her leg closer to the flame, which was burning brighter and brighter.  
"OW!" Kristabelle shrieked in pain. She clenched her ankle, protecting it from our hands. Acacia sighed, "If this becomes a streak, were not going to be able to find our destination by the next year!"  
"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry that you were the one who got trampled my a seven year old." Krastabelle said sarcastically.  
"She was a vicious demon!" Acacia retorted in her own defense.  
"she was barely past being classified as a toddler!" Kristabelle yelled in frustration. Uh-oh, when two Amazon's fight, things could get messy, fast. Luckily, Krastabelle probably twisted her ankle, and Acacia was still shaken from the attack. I was starting to wonder whether this was a pattern, like Acacia said. I suddenly felt paranoid. My senses tingled, and I became more aware of my surroundings.  
"Girls, stop it, now." I demanded, "Kristabelle, can you walk?" She shrugged, "Let's find out." She balanced herself up with her arms, which were quivering. I wasn't sure whether it was fear, pain, or the fact that it was impossibly cold in the middle of summer.  
"Here, let me help you." Demetria said. She took hold of Kristabelle's arms and timidly dragged her up, as if she were afraid that they were going to tear off any second. After about fifteen seconds of hassling with Kristabelle's jelly arms, we got her to her feet. Only to have her collapse again.  
"Girls," Acacia paused, waiting for our undivided attention. After the forest was completely quiet,-and I mean completely, without even the slight chirping of the crickets, which was strange-Acacia continued, "We are never going to make it if you," she said pointing to Kristabelle, "Don't get up, and man up."  
Everyone gasped. As Amazons, an all women community, we _hate_ sayings that refer to men being the stronger gender, man up, be a man, they all mean, suck it up.  
Acacia, knowing that somebody was going to make a comment about that, most likely me, glared at everyone in turn, and threatened, "Don't". The blazing light of the fire silhouetting her face. Everyone was quiet after that. Kristabelle forced herself up and strained to keep walking. Awkward silence filled the air as the four of us trudged on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm updating again, because one of my New Year's Resoloutions (Did I spell that right?) is to update more often, so...here I am! I really hope I can keep it up. Cause it's not like I'm really busy or anything...I'm just lazy. :'(**

Morning came only too soon. Before I knew it, the sun was creeping it's way torward the horizon. "Ugh!" Kristabelle groaned in frustration. My eyes shot directly to her leg. It looked swollen and bruised, and Kristabelle was limping more than ever. None of the others seemed to notice, as they were to busy desperatly trying to find a good spot for the tribe to settle. Everyone was tired of the journey to nowhere. Including me.  
I scanned the forest terrain, then froze. A red flag was strapped to a pole, which was stuck in the ground. A red flag...was there a war taking place here? No, I corrected myself. There couldn't be war war going on. There was no blood, no bodies, no...anything. "Look!" I whispered as I slapped at Demetria's arm. "Whoa! What is it?" she asked, alarmed. "Look, a red flag." Kristabelle and Acacia both looked over too. "Wait, girls, stop!" We paused. "Is there a war?" Demetria pondered over the strange object in front of her.  
There was a rustle in the bushes in front of me. All four sets of eyes darted to the bush. We all grabbed at our bow and arrows, ready to strike at any moment. Soon a head emerged. A full of messy black hair. Green eyes soon peered over the top, and they looked around. He stopped at us, and froze. He slowly raised his sword. It was a beautiful weapon. Celestial bronze, I reckon. He scanned us up and down. Then a look of confusion flashed across his face. He looked behind him and ushered another person up torward the scene.  
This boy looked shightly younger,about twelve. A mop of dark brown hair hung loose over his face. His dark eyes looked alarmed as soon as he saw us. "Percy...who are they?" the little boy whispered a little too loudly. The other guy, Percy, I suppose, nudged him. "Just follow me."  
He rose upward exposing his bright orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. Stupid boy, that Percy; what kind of idiot would wear a flourescent t-shirt while hunting. The small one, was a little more clever. He wore a dark avator jacket with ripped jeans and black combat boots. Although the chains were not such a smart decision, quite loud actually.  
"Percy...Percy...what are you doing?!" the gothly-dressed boy yelled in a panic as Percy started walking torward us. "Shh, just trust me Nico." he shushed the boy, Nico. Percy looked kind of friendly. Nico, on the other hand, seemed kind of intimidating. I felt a bit of guilt cling on to me as I realized that I was intimidated by a eleven year old boy. So I raised my bow and was the first to speak. "Freeze, or I aim." Percy stopped in his tracks. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know who you are." he said slowly. Acacia rolled her eyes. "Gods, you guys are stupid. We're _Amazons_...Which means we are more than willing to kill _any_ men, of _any_ kind. So...which is first?" she questioned menacingly.


	8. Chapter 8

"W-wait a secon-"  
"I shall NOT take commands from a boy!" Acacia yelled. "Ugh! What's wrong with you two?"  
"They're kinda mean," mumbled Nico to Percy.  
"I heard that, you know." I said to him. His cheeks blushed a few shades darker, making his pale complexion look like the color of flour. "Hey, Artemisia, maybe we shouldn't kill them. They could be useful. These boys can help us find a place and we can be done with this mission." Demetria whispered in my ear. She did have a point.  
"Hey, I call killing the little one." Acacia said to Demetria. Nico obviously heard her, because he quickly scuttled behind Percy for protection. Acacia's hand reached slowly to her belt, which held her sword, aíma - aporrípto̱n, meaning Blood Shedder in Greek. "I would like to introduce you to aíma - aporrípto̱n. You know what it means?"  
Nico paused, mumbled something under his breath, and gasped, terrified. "Blood Shedder Percy, Blood Shedder..." he merely squeaked.  
"Exactl-" before Acacia could finish, she was interrupted by a yell, coming from Kristabelle. She was ducked in front of a tree, and where her head should have been when she stood up, was lodged a single, silver, arrow. She looked up, fear glistening in her bright amber eyes, and gasped as she saw what could have gone in contact with her head. I ran behind a tree, taking cover, as did the girls, and Percy and Nico too.  
"Who was that?" asked Kristabelle. I drew an arrow from the quiver slung across my back, and notched it into my bow. I looked to my right and noticed that Acacia, Kristabelle, and Demetria had done the same. As another arrow came heading torwards Acacia's head, she ducked and I sent an arrow flying in the direction where it came from. "Who's there?" I demanded.  
"Head Mistress of Artemis-" said a voice in the trees "-And her most trusted Huntress." said another voice.


End file.
